


The Workarounds

by diamondHead



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asexual's Porn Stash, F/M, I swear I’m gonna continue this, If You Squint - Freeform, Mind Control, Monster Boyfriend, Sex Puppet, Size Difference, Size Kink, Some Kind of Praise Kink - Freeform, Teratophilia, Xenophilia, ambiguous ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondHead/pseuds/diamondHead
Summary: When one gets all hot and bothered around gigantic, older-than-the-world creatures, one has to be inventive.





	

  
I stared, mouth agape and eyes so wide they hurt, at the colossus before me. Its beady eyes were fixated on me. It had seen me, yet I was still alive. I felt a strange sort of pride because of that. I had been offered a privilege by this god of the depths, for reasons unknown to me.

  
My eyes searched its face. I noticed how hard it was to tear my eyes from its own. The mere act seemed to seep all of my remaining energy from my body, forcing me to sit down and lay on my back to continue my exploration. My movement was greeted by a rumbling exhale that made the air around me vibrate and the large rock I was sitting on crumble at the edges. Never once did it cross my mind that I was in danger. The whole body of my attention belonged to the creature before me. Everything else was unimportant.  
With great effort I moved my eyes towards the top of its massive head, where the skin seemed to become tougher and lighter in tone. It looked almost like exposed bone. From this extended great spike-like ridges of different sizes and thicknesses connected amongst themselves by what looked like some sort of membrane. The part above its forehead looked like a crown which extended down its back in rarer, more flexible looking spikes. The membrane was more visible here. It was truly a work of art. Different hues of green blended together seamlessly, creating a tableau over which the little light that managed to get in reflected beautifully. I sighed. I was in love. That part of it looked so tender, just waiting to be touched.

  
The room shook around me once more. A little voice at the back of my head wondered if its face had moved closer to me or I was just seeing things.

  
A ray of light trailed over the rough ridges of its face, from within where those mesmerizing dark eyes glimmered. Like a work of art, like the bark of an ancient tree, every little imperfection was absolutely perfect. Its face told a million stories and I would be the only one to get this close to them. My arms twitched, my fingers aching for touch once more. The rock beneath me shook once more but, this time, I barely even registered it. Its face was a puzzle, a maze. Large, sharp jaws moved rhythmically, slowly, almost alluringly, erotically. This small movement fascinated me, it held so much power over my insignificant body... I could only imagine...

  
Only with great difficulty did I manage to tear my eyes from its face. Not only its eyes but its face, it was hypnotic. But I wanted to see more, more of it.

  
The skin darkened as my eyes traveled down to its wide neck. The center was almost pitch black, however the tone lightened gradually towards the sides, where its large gills worked hard to filter the dirty air of the "surface". I let out a slight groan as the urge to touch, to caress, became almost unbearable. Almost without me realizing it my arms shot up towards the great being above me, fingers twitching and shaking.

  
My body was becoming numb from how tense I was. Even my eyes hurt from all the staring but I could not stop. It was too beautiful. The world around me was crumbling.  
Its great form moved closer, closer. I could feel the power flowing through and around it crushing me, yet I embraced it with open arms. The air in front of me had begun vibrating.

  
Its large beautiful face was so close I could run my fingers over the tough, leathery skin. I felt so honored that it had allowed me to be so close to it. The feel of the deep intricate lines, ridges and bumps under my fingers sent shivers through my entire body. I was in ecstasy.

  
I watched its mouth open slowly as I stood up and stretched my arms as wide as I could to wrap around its head. I couldn't, of course, but the low growl which erupted from its depths told me I did good. With my eyes closed and my heart fluttering in my chest, I felt what I realized was its tongue slide around my waist, wet and warm. It took me a while to understand that it was prying me off. I whined but did as it wanted, coming to sit on my knees in front of its face. Bottomless dark eyes gazed at me. I could feel the love in them. Mesmerized, I brought my hands to where it's lips were supposed to be and traced the tight line. I caressed its pincer-like mandibles slowly, carefully, working my fingers along the ridges there. It was hard work, with me being so small. I was smaller than even one of its eyes, or the very tips of its pincer-mandibles.

  
The rock trembled under my feet and I looked up to see that it had brought its hands to the sides of its face, elbows gathered under where its ribcage was (I think). I could barely make this out, since the darkness was very deep down there. Its tongue grabbed me once more when I wasn't looking and gingerly placed me a few steps away from its face.

  
As I looked deep into its eyes, its head seemed to move in a very strange fashion. Then its large mouth slowly slid open. I expected the tongue the come out and again wrap around me but that was not quite what happened. Something very similar to its tongue appeared, dark and slimy, but did not approach me. Instead, it remained hanging above the rock floor and remained still for a bit before it began to, for the lack of a better word, morph. I watched, mesmerized, as the amorphous mass began taking shape - the shape of a man. I swallowed thickly. With shaking fingers I grasped for the large, shiny, charcoal-colored body before me. The colossus before me purred as my fingers brushed against the tender flesh of the puppet-man. It pushed me to approach and wrap myself around its limp body, feverish fingers looking for something, something to help relieve the beast's needs that I could feel so well. I found what I was looking for quickly. It was long, thick and just as shiny and black as the rest of the puppet-man, and it throbbed when I wrapped my fingers around it. The man-puppet itself pulsed and my beloved giant let out a strange, rattled sound.

  
My head rested against the puppet's chest and my eyes searched its master's before I began stroking the surprisingly warm, slimy cock slowly, in rhythm with my breath. More slimy, transparent substance slid over my hand. Not breaking eye contact with the creature I brought my lips to the tip of its member, giving it a quick, timid kiss. I found the gooey-looking mass surprisingly solid to touch and wrapped my lips around the rounded, slightly pointed tip of its inhuman cock. The colossus above seemed to shudder, the movement of its massive body sending a horrifying tremor through the stone walls. Gently, I began taking it further into my mouth, allowing my tongue to move over the slick member.

  
"C-can I... ?" I whispered roughly, my voice barely-there. "Please?"

  
A monstrous sound erupted from the chest of the god-like being, making my head spin and my knees weak. I took this as a yes and embraced the man-puppet fully, crawling my way into its lap. In the humid coolness of the cave, the puppet exuded warmth. It made me cling to it with all my might, digging my fingers into it so hard my hands began sinking in. Slowly, I also began lowering myself onto the puppet's throbbing cock.

  
A gasp escaped me as I was suddenly filled, roughly, to the limit. It seemed as if the thing inside of me was expanding in every way it could. Having reached my cervix the slime slipped through the slight opening with ease and began expanding once more. My belly began expanding. My hips bucked reflexively, the sensation bringing me over the edge. I pushed my head into the puppet's chest, breathing heavily, my muscles contracting and relaxing in rhythm with my heartbeat for a good period of time. My body became completely numb.

  
I wanted to beg for it to stop but there wasn't even enough time for me to open my mouth. Something pushed against the only other crevice it could find, entering me effortlessly once more and beginning its expansion. Tears prickled at the corners of my eyes as the bulge in my belly became even more pronounced. I brought my trembling hands to the heated skin. My vision had begun swimming, black stars dancing before my eyes. Another orgasm ripped through me, so powerful that my insides seemed to collapse into themselves.

  
I barely heard the colossus' walls-shattering roar before sinking into the darkness. 


End file.
